Dragonheart
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: Eight years after Slicer Celes left Fairy Tail the world has changed. With the absense of the guild's most powerful members Fairy Tail has become a husk of its former self, but their sudden return has ignited hope and they arrive in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. While they're there the run into an old and familiar friend who's changed. Sequel to "Possession Magic: Slicer!"
1. Grand Magic Games

Dragonheart  
Chapter 1: Grand Magic Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except for the members of the Dragonheart guild.

Crocus Fiore, year X791

Natsu groaned in boredom as he and his team entered the bustling streets of the capital, Crocus.

"Are we finally there?" He asked.

Erza nodded as she pointed further down the street, "The inn the master said to meet up in should be a few more blocks that way,"

"Woo hoo! Finally we'll get to eat!" Natsu shouted with renewed enthusiasm. He began to sprint down the street leaving his team in his dust.

"Natsu wait! Doesn't he know not to go running off in a bit city like this?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, besides, if he gets lost that just means more food for us," Gray added with a grin.

Natsu continued his head long sprint far beyond the inn they were supposed to stop at and burst into the main square of the city where he ran into someone. The two figures bounced off each other and landed on their rears, Natsu groaned a bit before rubbing his behind and looking at who he ran into.

"Sorry about that, guess I got a little too carried away,"

"No worries, I should've been watching where I was going," The figure replied.

Natsu went to disagree when his eyes widened. He was looking at Slicer, although, something seemed off.

"Slicer?" He asked, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Uh… no… sorry, you have me mixed up with someone else," The figure replied as he stood.

Sure enough, he did seem to look like Slicer, large purple wizard hat and simple black shirt with white, baggy pants. However he was shorter, and his brown hair was left to flow freely from under his hat, and he had brown eyes.

"Wait… you're right! Slicer's eyes are green,"

"You mean like this?" A voice asked from behind him. Natsu turned around and was face-to-face with his former guild mate.

"Yes! Slicer!" He grinned as he held out a hand. Slicer took it with his own and the two nodded.

"Good to see ya, what brings you here to Crocus?"

"My guild wishes to participate in the grand magic games," He answered.

"Really? You joined another guild?"

"Master Slicer, is this someone from Fairy Tail?" The younger clone asked.

"Master? You don't mean…"

"I do, I'm the Master of the Dragonheart Guild," Slicer replied confidently.

"This is my apprentice and first member: Albin,"

"Apprentice?"

Slicer nodded again, "He's a fourth generation Dragon Slayer,"

"Fourth Generation?"

Slicer held up a finger, "Yes, if you'll recall, we first generation dragon slayers were trained in the dragon slayer art by the dragons who raised us," He held up a second finger, "Second generation dragon slayers like Laxus were given lacrima that was infused with Dragon slayer magic," he held up a third finger "Third generation dragon slayers are those who needed more magical energy in their bodies and so were given lacrima like the second generation, but were also trained by dragons like the first,"

He held up a fourth finger but Natsu cut him off.

"And the Fourth generation are those trained by previous generation Dragon slayers?"

"Correct," He lowered his hand.

"So, you're a Ghost Dragon Slayer too?" He asked Albin.

"Yes, My name is Albin Yerion, I'm the apprentice to Slicer Celes of the Dragonheart guild,"

"That's awesome, where are your other guild members?" Natsu asked looking around.

"A few of them are finishing up reservations at the inn we'll be staying at for the duration of the games, but the rest should be nearby," Slicer answered.

Looking around Slicer lifted his gloved hand to his mouth and blew, hard, releasing a piercing whistle across the square. After a minute a handful of figures emerged from the crowd:

"Allow me to introduce my guild," Slicer said as he held out a hand toward the assembled few.

"Firist we have-"

"Bruga Haredin!" a large figure, the same size as Elfman, stepped forward and flexed his large muscles with a wide grin plastered on his face. He wore a simple pair of blue pants with no shoes, his long, black hair was left unkempt down his back. When he finished his display he held out a hand toward Natsu.

"You must be the Salamander Natsu Dragneed,"

Natsu took his hand with a firm grip and smiled, "Yeah, nice ta meetcha!"

"Then we have-"

"Tin Slugonivan the third, magician extraordinaire, ladies man, and all around person to be," A voice called from behind Bruga.

The large man stepped aside and a figure the size of Makarov stepped forward: The man was fair skinned, with thin black hair, a handlebar mustache and a large, pointed hat on his head. His round body was covered by a gray shirt and red pants.

"Care to introduce yourself then?" Slicer asked the last member.

A young girl stepped forward, the same age as Wendy. She wore a frilled, black mini-dress with long sleeves, and an extended skirt with black tights. She had long purple hair that she kept in a single ponytail. She bowed from the waist. Her feet were covered by a pair of simple, black, boots.

"Reina Lockheart, at your service,"

"Man, I can't wait to meet the others," Natsu said with a grin.

"You'll meet them in the games," Slicer replied, his scarf hiding a grin of his own.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Natsu said as he turned to leave.

"Take care Natsu, and good luck in the games, pass my wishes along to Fairy Tail!" Slicer called as his friend walked away.

"Master, shouldn't we be getting back?" Albin asked.

"Yes, of course, c'mon everyone, you'll need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow,"

The group nodded and proceeded in the opposite direction, away from Natsu.

"Master, what do you think our chances of getting into the main tournament are?"

"Don't worry about that now Albin, I don't care how we place, I just want everyone to try their hardest," Slicer said with a pat on his young apprentice's head.


	2. Sky Labyrinth!

Dragonheart  
Chapter 2: Sky Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters involved except the members of Dragonheart

Later, as night began to settle on the city of Crocus, Slicer was sitting in the windowsill of his room looking up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes, when he heard a sound behind him. Turning his head he spotted a middle aged woman leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Anna, what is it?" Slicer asked.

"Nothing, just came to see what you were up to," Anna said as he stood up and walked into the room.

Anna was a beautiful woman in her late twenties, she wore a simple white dress and boots, the dress had long black sleeves and a light gray stripe down the middle that came down to her ankles that was slit down both sides from the hip and had a hole to expose some of her cleavage. Her hair was long and a dull red in color and her green eyes hid an intelligence that betrayed her age.

She walked over to Slicer and leaned over, placing her elbows onto the windowsill and resting her chin in her hands. Slicer waited a few seconds before returning his gaze to the stars in the sky.

"Do you think they're ready?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Slicer didn't look at her as he replied, "No, but I don't want them to know that. I want them to give their best and that's all I can ask,"

Anna closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "You're really cut out for this you know,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not overbearing, but you still reign everyone in enough to be able to command their respect when you need to. I like it, that personality is probably why I agreed to join you,"

Slicer looked down at her but she stood up and turned around, strolling toward the door. "Whatever happens master, I want you to know that everyone's looking for your approval,"

Slicer didn't answer as he looked down at the gloved hand that was resting in his lap.

Suddenly a blaring horn echoed across the city.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

Slicer sighed and turned his gaze back to the sky, "You may want to come see for yourself,"

"Master? What are you-?" Anna gasped as she walked back to the window and looked up.

What she saw looked like the aftermath of an explosion or a tornado that had rampaged through a city: a field of debris floated above the rooftops of crocus, and as soon as it had appeared bridges of debris began to form leading up to it, each descending down to the various inns and residences of Crocus.

"The games have begun," Slicer said looking to Anna.

"You knew about this?"

He nodded, "The Masters of each guild were informed that the event would be tonight, but beyond that we weren't told much else,"

Anna looked to him in surprise.

"So… what do we do?"

"Sit back and watch," Slicer answered as he pointed his thumb at the bridge that had extended to the floor below them. Anna's gaze followed it and saw five figures rushing up the bridge.

"Kids!" She shouted.

The five figures stopped and turned to face her "What is it Miss Anna?" Albin called.

"Be careful, and do your best ok?" She called back to them.

They each gave her a thumbs up before turning back up the bridge.

"Are you sure that team will work?" She asked.

"I'm positive," Slicer replied looking up at the floating debris field.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the preliminary event of the Grand Magic Games!" A high-pitched voice echoed over Crocus.

"Allow me to explain the rules of this event! As you may have heard there are one-hundred and sixteen teams that registered for the games this year, but we can't have all of you participate. So this event, Sky Labyrinth, was designed to whittle that number down to eight! So, the first eight teams to make their way through the labyrinth and reach the arena will be allowed to participate in the games!"

"Eight teams!" Anna shouted in surprise upon hearing the announcement.

Slicer nodded, "They really wanted to cut it down, which doesn't make sense given what rule they added this year,"

"What rule was that?" Anna asked skeptically.

"It didn't really matter to use since we aren't large enough, but guilds with enough members were allowed to submit multiple teams this year, a first compared to previous games,"

"So… there aren't one-hundred and sixteen guilds this year?"

"Just that many teams," Slicer replied.

"And you chose our most inexperienced members to represent us?"

Slicer smiled to himself, tilting his head so that the brim of his hat hid his face.

"I wouldn't say they're the most inexperienced,"

Meanwhile, the team in the Sky Labyrinth reached the entrance point. Albin looked around at his team and nodded, everyone was accounted for: Reina and three others.

The first was a younger man with short blonde hair that was almost completely hidden under a bandana. His features were also hidden under a multitude of layers and different articles of clothing. On his waist was a small, gray, metal rod.

The second was an identical young man to the first, he wore a simple white fluffed tunic with a red overcoat and brown trousers with black boots. Running across his chest was the strap of a sheathe for a sword on his back.

The third was a man in his early twenties, he wore a white shirt with a red sweatshirt and had short black hair with a large lock dripping down between his eyes. His pants were a light gray color that darkened as they got closer to his ankles, he wore plain red shoes and kept his arms hidden inside a black cloak that draped from his shoulders.

"What's the plan Albin?" Reina asked.

"I… I don't know. If we have to find our way to the arena then we should start heading in that direction," Albin replied looking around.

"That'll be hard considering we can't tell which direction is which here," The red-clad twin asked.

"Yeah… good point, Mantra, do you have any way of giving us directions in here?" Albin asked the cloaked twin.

He shook his head without saying a word.

"That's not good,"

"Well we can't keep standing around here, we should get moving and figure it out as we go," the vocal twin stated.

"Yeah, good thinking Redd, let's move," Albin led the way into the labyrinth of his team.

Slicer meanwhile watched as his guildmates disappeared into the mass of floating debris.

" _Good luck guys,"_


End file.
